Local, Provincial
The Local, Provincial & Regional Government Act: 1785 - 9 Cel. I c.2 Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) The Credish Council Act: 1772 is hereby repealed in its entirety. 1aii) The Anzion Assembly Act: 1772 is hereby repealed in its entirety. 1aiii) The Lihexian Chamber Act: 1772 is hereby repealed in its entirety. 1aiv) Articles 2ai) c), 2ai) d), 2ai) e) and 2ai) g) of The Political Representations Act: 1773 are hereby repealed. 1av) The Great Local Government Act: 1773 is hereby repealed in its entirety. 1avi) The Local & Regional Government Act: 1784 is hereby repealed in its entirety. 1bi) The effects of Article 1a) of this Act is to end the government of towns and cities by mayors and the government of Anzio, Lihex and Credain through their respected councils. 1bii) All laws and decrees by these institutions are now void of validity, unless otherwise directed in law. 2ai) The Local and Regional government abolished in this Act shall be replaced with a three tier governmental system. 2aii) This system will include Local, Provincial and Regional government and representation. 2aiii) Each tier is subservient to the tiers above it with the greatest power held by the National level government, which is the Monarch. 3ai) Local government shall consist of a Mayor and Local Council. 3aii) Local government will have jurisdiction over a village, town or city. 3bi) Mayors shall be elected on the first day of January every three years. 3bii) Elections for Mayors shall take place under the first past the post system. 3biii) Mayors shall be paid 5gcs for their services. 3biv) Mayors shall be titled ‘Lord Mayor’ in towns and cities. Also in the Capital the Mayor may add the prefix ‘The Right Honourable‘. 3ci) Local Councils shall consist of any local noblemen, clergy, magistrates and elected members.Repealed by 11 Cel. I c.4 3cii) In a village there shall be one elected member, in a town there shall be three and in a city there shall be five elected members. 3ciii) Local Councillors shall be elected on the first day of January every three years. 3civ) Elections for Local Councillors in villages shall take place under the first past the post system. 3cv) Election for Local Councillors in towns and Cities shall take place under the proportional representational system. 3cvi) Local Councillors shall be paid 3gcs for their services. 3di) Local Councils shall meet at least once a fortnight for at least two hours. 3dii) Local Councils have the responsibility to look after local concerns and any business that government gives them to manage. 3ei) A Conference of Local Council's shall be held every year on the first day of March. The Conference shall last for a whole week. 3eii) The Conference shall give an opportunity for Councillors of various tiers of government to meet and discuss problems, grievances and concerns. Also it should provide an opportunity to exchange best practice. 3eiii) The Conference shall include one day when the Mayors shall meet the King at the Council of Mayors and Lord Mayors. This Council will provide an opportunity for the King to understand some of the concerns of his subjects. 4ai) Provincial government shall consist of a Council chaired by a Chairman elected from their number. 4aii) Provincial government shall have jurisdiction over a province. 4aiii) Provincial Councils shall include provincial noblemen, clergy, magistrates and six elected members.Repealed by 11 Cel. I c.4 4bi) Elections for Provincial Councillors shall take place on the first day of January every four years. 4bii) Provincial Councillors shall be elected under a system of proportional representation. 4biii) Provincial Councillors shall be paid 10gcs for their services. 4ci) The Chairman of a Provincial Council shall be elected by the membership at the first meeting of the Council after an election. The candidate needs a simple majority to win. 4cii) In the event of a tied vote the candidate securing the lowest number of votes must drop out and another vote is taken. If there should be a tie between only two candidates then election is rerun until a Chairman is elected. If after twelve tied votes between two candidates there is no resolution the highest ranking member of the Clergy may take the Chairmanship or select the new Chairman. 4di) Provincial Councils must meet at least one a week for at least three hours. 4dii) Provincial Councils have the responsibility to look after provincial concerns and any business that government gives them to manage. 4ei) A Conference of Provincial Council's shall be held every year on the first day of September. The Conference shall last for a whole week. 4eii) The Conference shall give an opportunity for Councillors of various tiers of government to meet and discuss problems, grievances and concerns. Also it should provide an opportunity to exchange best practice. 4eiii) The Conference shall include one day when the Chairmen shall meet the King at the Council of Provincial Chairmen. This Council will provide an opportunity for the King to understand some of the concerns of his subjects. 5ai) Regional government shall consist of a Governor and Council. 5aii) Regional government shall have jurisdiction over a specific region of provinces. 5aiii) These regions shall be detailed and described by national government but shall include no more than eight provinces. 5bi) The Governor shall be elected on the first day of January every six years. 5bii) Elections for Governors shall take place under the first past the post system. 5biii) Governors shall chair meetings of their Regional Council. 5biv) Governors shall be paid 50gcs for their services. 5ci) There shall be one Regional Councillor elected per province within the region. 5cii) Regional Councillors shall be elected on the first day of January every six years with one half being elected every three years. This means that each councillor has a six-year term but that only half the Councillors are elected at any one time. 5ciii) Regional Councillors shall be elected under a Proportional Representation system. 5civ) Regional Councillors shall be paid 25gcs for their services. 5di) Regional Councils must meet at least twice a week for no less than eight hours. 5dii) Regional Councils have the responsibility to look after regional concerns and any business that government gives them to manage. 5ei) A Conference of Regional Council's shall be held every year on the first day of June. The Conference shall last for a whole week. 5eii) The Conference shall give an opportunity for Councillors of various tiers of government to meet and discuss problems, grievances and concerns. Also it should provide an opportunity to exchange best practice. 5eiii) The Conference shall include one day when the Governors shall meet the King at the Council of Governors. This Council will provide an opportunity for the King to understand some of the concerns of his subjects and particular difficulties of the regions of his Kingdom 6ai) The government maintains its supremacy in all matters and the Monarch as the head of government maintains his divine and supreme power. 6aii) This Act shall come into force on the first day of January 1786. 7ai) Local, Provincial and Regional government may employ staffs suitable to the tasks they must accomplish. 7aii) Local, Provincial and Regional government must submit their budgets to the national executive for approval. Passed Mr Masony Cantolgard – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus Footnotes Category:Pyrusian Statutes